Call of Cutie, Zombie Ponies
by Argumedies
Summary: Complete: This is a short MLP:FIM Fanfic with indirect crossover refrences to parts the Call of Duty Zombie Games "What do you do when the fate of the world rests in your claws." Spike, Rarity, CMC. R&R please
1. Darkness Riseing

**Call of Cutie - Zombie Ponies  
>Darkness Rising <strong>

"Get up _Spike!_" Rarity shouted as she dropped him off her back.

"Um ah.. _Huh,"_ he replied as he awoke abruptly with a thud, catching himself before he rolled down the hill at the edge of the pond.

The stars shown bright behind the darkened eclipse of the moon, and Rarity pulled her silk scarf tighter around her neck as the damp chill of the night air slowly crept across the ground. "Honestly Spike, I came up here to watch the meteor shower with you tonight because you asked so nicely and all you did was fall asleep on me."

Spike gazed up at her with bleary eyes, "I'm sorry Rarity," he said as he yawned and stretched across the ground. "But I had found this really neat book that I've been reading lately and it's been keeping me up late and..."

"It's not another one of those vampire pony stories again?" she interrupted.

"Oh no, that was last week. This new book is about..."

"No more excuses," she said as paused him in mid excitement. "Princess Luna went all out and brought about this eclipse in order for everyone to watch the meteor shower, but they're all gone now, and you slept through most of it."

"I'm sorry Rarity, but at least I can do is walk you home." Spike stood up and brushed off the dirt when a light started to shine above them. Then a rush of hot air whizzed by them way up in the sky, and they watched the flames of the meteor come hurdling towards the outskirts of Ponyville.

As the meteor crashed upon the ground and exploded at the edge of town, it sent hot ash and burning debris everywhere. Spike saw the blast wave coming towards them _"Get Down!"_ he yelled and he instinctively jumped on top of Rarity pushing her into the pond.

It was everything his little body could do to hold her under the water until it passed but being a dragon he felt he could withstand the heat far better than she could. Moments later he let her up, and she gasped for air, kicking and screaming at him _"How dare you push a lady into the water!"_

As he helped her up out of the pond, she shook all the water out of her mane. "Don't you dare ever do that..." she paused." ...To me," ...again." But her words fell short as she witnessed the destruction all around them. She gasped in fright as she saw that Ponyville had been all but flattened by the meteor's impact, homes were on fire, and anything that was in the impact area was obliterated leaving a huge scar across the land.

"I'll remember that," he replied smugly as he wiped off the muddy ash from his body. "That fire was intense," he continued as he rubbed a spot on his back when he felt the twinge of some burns on his scales.

"Oh I hope my store is alright!" Rarity cried as she took off at a dead run towards her home leaving Spike standing in the water by himself.

_ "You're Welcome!"_ he shouted out to deafened ears.

Spike made his way down empty streets when he came upon Rarity's shop. As with everything else in Ponyville he noted, the place had been covered in a thick layer of ash and aside from a few broken windows, the place seemed to be intact. "It must have been far enough away from the impact," he pondered as he walked in the front door and tried to flip on the light switch. "Hmm? Power must be out. Not surprising really, they should have that fixed before too long. Rarity," he called to her, his voice barely above a whisper, but no answer came. "This was getting spooky," he thought. "I figured that everyone would run away from the meteor, but I haven't seen anypony around. Where did they all go? Rarity," he called again only slightly louder than before, and then jumped when an unexpected clanging sound that came from upstairs.

Spike felt the queasiness welling up in his stomach "Come on Spike you can do this," he said to himself as he mustered up the courage to climb the stairs. About half-way up, he heard a scream that came from Rarity's bedroom, and he raced up to the top but stopped at the doorway and quietly peered inside. Her bedroom was pitch black and quiet, even with his dragon eyes he could barely make shapes out of the darkness when he saw a dim light and the sounds of weeping emanating from inside the closet. Spike entered the room and tiptoed over to the closet "Rarity?" he whispered as he reached a shaking paw out for the closet door.

Spike screamed and shot back in fright as the closet doors suddenly flew open and someone ran past him. _"All my clothes are ruined!"_ Rarity shouted and cried hysterically as she ran out of the closet and over to her bed dropping the small lantern on the floor.

Spike relieved, wiped the sweat off his brow and walked over to the bed where she lay there bawling her eyes out. "Um, Rarity; I know this isn't the time but don't you think we should check on the others?"

"What do you mean this isn't the time!" she sobbed, "Everything I've worked so hard on is ruined, covered in ashes!"

"I know Rarity, but don't you find it strange that we're all alone. I'm worried about Twilight and the others, and I think we should head to the library to see if she's okay." Spike walked over and picked up the lantern when he heard another clank and an eerie growl, only this time, it came from downstairs. "Um, Rarity;" he said again pausing in his footsteps. "I don't think we're alone anymore."

"Of course not!" she sniffed and wiped the tears from her eyes. Rarity climbed off the bed and headed for the door "See; you were worried for nothing. Everypony is just now getting around to... _EEEKK!"_ she screamed as she saw something at the door. But relief came over her as her cat Opal walked into the room. "See its just Opalescence," she said and starting walking over to the cat but the cat hissed a low and fierce growl at her.

"Opal," she questioned, stopping in her tracks. "Is there something wrong with you darling?" she said as Spike brought the lantern forward to get a better look and then gasped in fright as they saw Opal's face. She was covered in ash and dirt; her fur was falling out, and her deep haunting eyes were dull, pale, colorless openings that glowed in the darkness, and she had an aggression in her voice that gurgled up from inside as the cat launched itself strait at them.

Rarity screamed but dodged the cats attack. "We need to get out of here Rarity!" Spike shouted. "Twilight should know what to do."

Smoke filled the air as they ran from the boutique, and Spike could hear strange sounds that seem to be emanating from all across Ponyville. "I'm not sure of what's going on, but this is giving me the willies. I sure hope Twilight is okay."

"I'm sure she's fine Spike." Rarity smiled trying to hide the now worried expression on her face. "But let's hurry just to make sure."

As they finally reached the front door of the library, the place seemed to be as dark and quiet as the Rarity's boutique. The same thing happened here; all the doors and windows were shattered, and the place covered in ash. "Twilight; Are... Are you in there?" Spike stuttered nervously peeking through the door.

"Oh go on Spike, you're getting yourself all worked up over nothing," she said half laughing as she pushed him through the door first.

Spike could tell that she was getting just as nervous as he was, but he knew he had to buck up and be brave "gulp!" for Rarity's sake. Spike was shaking in his scales as they made their way into the darkness. Then it came, first a cracking sound, then another. "Twilight," he called as he saw movement in the next room.

His dragon heart skipped a beat when a pony shape appeared at the door but was thankful to see that it was Twilight. "Boy am I glad to see you. You gotta come quick. This meteor crashed, and parts of Ponyville are on fire and..." he paused when he realized that Twilight didn't answer and Spike stood in awe as he brought the lantern close to Twilight's face.

Rarity screamed, horrified by what has happened to her. Twilight was covered in ash. Her fur was burnt and half of her mane, and tail was gone. And that sparkle in her eyes had vanished, replaced by those same blank hollowed eyes that Opal had.

Twilight let out a long horrendous scream that filled the air with a sound that no pony has ever made then she charged right at them.

Spike dropped the lantern and dove under the desk as Twilight's attack missed him by a hair. Twilight then turned and focused her rage on Rarity.

Rarity backed up and dodged another run. "Ah Darling... Can't we be a bit more civil about this?" she said hesitantly trying desperately to keep her composure. She paced Twilight in a circle keeping her distance "I...I don't want to fight you Twilight. You're my friend and... _EEK!"_ She squealed and jumped out of the way of that last maneuver which sent Twilight running out the front door. Then Rarity quickly closed and locked the door then putting her back against it holding it in place.

Twilight let out another scream and stood ground outside the front of the door.

Spike grabbed a hammer and started nailing boards over the windows.

_ "Spike,_ I think we need to get out of here!" Rarity shouted.

Spike and Rarity cringed as the sounds of similar screams could be heard emanating from outside and when they looked, they could see ponies... Everywhere!

Spike put his back to the wall "Um; I think it's safer in here."

"What's happened to them? Spike; what's going on?" Rarity shouted desperately trying to hold the door in place with her trembling body.

"I... I don't know. It's as if they've all been Zombiefied! I bet it had to be something about that meteor!"

"Zombie Ponies! That's not _possible! Zombie ponies don't exist!"_ she screamed as one of the boards cracked and fell to the floor.'

"Tell that to them!" he said as they turned and backed against the rear wall of the room and watched as the Zombie Ponies started ripping the boards on the windows from their place.

_ "EEP!_ I think you should have built that wall a little better!" she shouted.

"Darn it Rarity, I'm a dragon, not a carpenter!" he scolded. "I know... Can you teleport?"

"I... I don't know. Twilight taught me the spell, but I wasn't very good at it. Besides, I'm afraid to use it. What if I get stuck in there!" she trailed off as the final board was removed.

"I don't think we have any choice," he said as he climbed onto her back." Concentrate! I'm right here with you."

She drew in a breath and concentrated as a light started to shine from her unicorn horn. Twilight poked her head through the now open window and screamed again as she and the other zombie ponies started coming through the windows.

"Hurry Rarity!... _come on!.. teleport, teleport, TELEPORT!"_


	2. Ascension of the Five

**Ascension of the Five**

A crackle of magic and a light flickered across the trees as Rarity and Spike popped into the apple grove, a bit frazzled but none the worse for wear.

Rarity huffed "I don't think I can do that again. Oh would you look at this!" she said irritated. "It's going to take me a week to get all these knots out of my mane."

"I think we've got bigger things to worry about." Spike said as he looked around getting his bearings.

"Oh please," she griped. "Just because we're in a crisis, doesn't mean we can't look our best; now, where are we?"

"I think we're on the back side of Applejack's farm," he said, "But more importantly; what do we do now? I think we should find a way to get the power back on. There's a station behind Pinky Pies place next to the water tower. If we can get to that and throw the breakers at least we'll be able to see them. I should also send a message off to the Princess. Maybe she can help."

"Can you do that? You don't have any of your scrolls." Rarity said as she stood up and looked around trying to see if any of the Zombie Ponies had followed them.

"I can improvise by using some bark from this tree and scratching a message with my claw." Spike quickly scribbled his note and burned it with his breath. Moments later he burped a reply.

"Spike, this is Princess Luna. I understand your situation, but neither of us can help as long as the eclipse remains. There could be a hundred and fifteen different elements that could have been in that meteor but what it is, I do not know. Nor do I know how to stop it. Princess Celestia won't be around until daylight, but until then you'll be on your own."

_ "Great,"_ Spike sighed then paused as the bushes began to move in front of them. "Rarity, I think they found us!"

_ "Get Um!"_ someone cried as three figures exploded out of the darkness from behind the bushes.

Spike gurgled and fell to the ground as he was hit with a squirt of water in the face.

_ "Hold!"_ one of them shouted. "They're not zombies!"

"Sweetie Bell, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo! Girls; What are you doing here?" shouted Rarity.

"Oh sister, I'm so happy to see you!" cried Sweetie Bell as she ran over and gave Rarity a hug.

"Were out doing what we do best... Drowning zombies!" Scootaloo grinned.

"See we found out that water effects them." Apple Bloom reminisced. "We were spending the night at the tree house watching the meteor shower..."

"...Only some pony wanted to start a water fight," added Sweetie Bell staring straight at Scootaloo, who was prancing around with satisfaction.

"When we heard the explosion," Apple Bloom continued, "we ran into town and that's when we dun run in those Zombie Ponies. They chased us into the river, and that's where we found out that water seems to stop them."

"Now I get it." Spike said." That's why we were not affected Rarity. We were in the water!"

"We were on our way back to the tree house when we ran into you," said Sweetie Bell.

"I'm just so glad you're safe darling," replied Rarity as she gave her little sister another hug.

"Well I've got enough squirt pistols in my wagon for everyone," said Scootaloo.

"If waters the key, then we need lots of it, and I think I know where to get plenty, and that means that we need to go to Pinkie Pie's place," said Spike pounding one paw into the other.

"What do you need at Pinkie's place," said Rarity. "Except a miracle."

"Balloons... Lots of balloons!" A slight breeze wafted through the trees, and Spike paused again at the sounds of snapping twigs and leaves. "Um, Rarity can you cast a light spell?"

"Why Sure! Oh heavens, why didn't I think of that before?"

As the light of her horn brightened the area, they all gasped as Applejack and the entire Apple family filled the field.

_ "Sister!"_ shouted Apple Bloom looking straight at Applejack.

_ "Oh no!_" shouted Rarity.

"We're completely surrounded!" cried Sweetie Bell.

"We're completely... _EEK!"_ screamed Apple Bloom as she squirted one of them. "Sorry cousin."

"Are you girls kidding me; I've been praying for this day!" shouted Scootaloo as she drowned two zombies with a squirt gun in each hoof _"Come on, Bring it!"_

"Well then, let's get to work!" Spike shouted as he grabbed a water gun from the wagon."Rarity, run! Get to Pinkies; we'll hold them off!" he ordered.

Rarity made a break for it as the others climbed into the wagon. "Oh!" she screamed "This has become a real nightmare!"

_ "It's party time,_ shouted Scootaloo as she sprayed another zombie and quickly got on her scooter then took off as fast as she could down the road with the Zombie Ponies hot on her tail.

_ "Go... Go... GO!"_ Spike shouted sending off another volley of water.

"We're almost out of ammo! _AAHHH!"_ screamed Apple Bloom just as Applejack bust through the trees next to the wagon. Spike placed his body in front of the girls to protect them. _"Faster Scootaloo! Must go faster... Must go Faster..."_ his anxiety building as Applejack howled a zombie cry next to them.

Scootaloo gritted her teeth and gave it everything she had, but she was quickly running out of steam. But thankfully, Rarity turned her head and saw that Applejack just about had them and used her magic and cut a branch from an overhead tree limb and dropping it into AJ's face, stopping her in her tracks and allowing them to escape.

After a quick stop at the creek to refill their water supply, they made their way into Ponyville. Quickly, and covertly they made their way across town."Ok; I think I have a plan." Spike said."First we'll go over there and turn on the power. Once we're inside Pinkies place, everyone start filling balloons. We'll make our stand there, and if we're lucky, Princess Celestia will be able to fix this at dawn, but we'll have to hold the line until then."

They made it to the power station and not a zombie pony in sight. That of course, made Spike even more nervous than before. "I know they're out there, all around us, waiting for us," he said calmly as he reached for the controls but stopped and looked back at Rarity and the girls. "You know if I throw this switch, they'll know where we are, and they'll be coming for us."

Rarity looked at him. "You know we have to do this Spike. But we'll be more vulnerable without it. I... We trust you Spike."

Spike gritted his teeth and flipped the switch. With a buzz and a hum Ponyville came back to life, at least, parts of it. "Now all we have to do is make it back to Pinkies place," he said. Already they could hear the screams of the zombie ponies filling the air. "Here comes the next wave... Let's go!

Many zombies got drenched as they finally made it to the front door of Pinkie Pie's home and quickly blockaded it. Single file they snuck into the house and Spike held his water gun at the ready as they quietly crept their way across the room and down the hall. When they got to the last room Spike was satisfied that the place was empty. "All right, the coast is clear. Use whatever you can find and start blocking all the entrances."

It didn't take long to get ready. Pinkies place was always decorated with balloons and other party favors, so there was a large supply of things and other furnishings available. They filled and stocked as many water balloons as they could find then piled them up in Pinkie's bedroom upstairs. They blocked all the windows and even the stairs as they made their final preparations to stand their ground.

They were just about ready when a sinister laughter filled the air. It seemed to come from everywhere as if embedded in all four walls of the room. _"Having fun?"_ the voice said.

Rarity and the girls screamed and huddled in a pile next to the water balloons.

"Pinkie Pie? Is... Is that you?" Spike gulped.

_ "Let's play a game. It's called Hide and Seek!"_ The voice laughed again.

Cracking sounds came from downstairs as the zombie ponies started breaking in."Here they come!" shouted Rarity.

Spike knew his little water pistol wasn't going to be enough this time. He didn't know what to do until he spied Pinkie Pie's toy box, and he ran over and started going through its contents. "Teddy Bear, Monkey... Waffles? Wonder why she has waffles in here?"

_ "Wonder about waffles later, they're almost here!"_ Rarity shouted at him.

"Wow! Even Pinkie Pie's toy box is random," he said digging deeper. _"AH HA_! There we go! Shot Blaster Turbo! This ought to pack a punch!" Spike smiled.

Spike started to close the door of the box something jumped out of it with a hiss! It landed on his face, and he tried really hard to get it off, but it bit down on his snout and wasn't about to let go. It was Pinky's little pet alligator, and even he too was turned into one of them.

Spike's face got drenched with water as the balloon broke on his head, and the little alligator let go and convulsed on the floor. Rarity then picked him up with her magic and threw him out one of the windows.

Spike was never happier to be hit with a water balloon, especially since it came from her. "Thank you Rarity!"

"Actually," she said... "That was Apple Bloom that threw that."

Apple Bloom smiled at him as he walked over to her. Spike then knelt in front of her and held her hoof. "Thank you my lady." Spike said and kissed her hoof as Apple Bloom blushed and turned her head away smiling. But the hidden voice came back only angrier than before.

_ "Why are you so cruel to Mister Gummy, Mister Gummy just wanted to play!"_

The voice went away as the whole building started to shake.

"Earthquake!" shouted Sweetie Bell. They all gathered behind the barrier as the main door to the bedroom started cracking.

"No," shouted Scootaloo jumping up on the barricade. "Zombie Ponies... _Prepare Cutie Mark Crusaders! This is where we hold them! This is where we fight! This is where they..."_

"Oh give it a rest Scootaloo," said Apple Bloom.

"Ok ladies, Lock and load, full water jacket!" Spike said walking to the front of the line pumping up his blaster. As the door broke open Spike saw her. It was Twilight. "I'm sorry Twilight, but I have to do this," he said as he pulled the trigger and a huge splash of water hit her in the face. Twilight screamed and fell back through the door.

_"FIRE!"_ he ordered.


	3. Cinema of the Night

**Cinema of the Night**

They each let out a burst of water that flooded the doorway but soon the zombies started breaking through the walls. Rarity launched a volley of water balloons with her magic inside one of the holes splashing everything inside."Oh you're going out in style!" she said giggling.

"Time to bring out the _Big Guns!"_ shouted Apple Bloom, and Sweetie Bell passed up the garden hose that had been hooked up to the bathtub faucet. Like a juggernaut, Apple Bloom launched a massive spray of water out the door driving many of the zombie ponies away.

Scootaloo charged at another hole and sent two zombies packing with a roundhouse kick with her hind hoofs. _"WOO, HA! Double Points,"_ she shouted grinning from ear to ear with glee as if this was but a game to her.

Sweetie Bell continued to give out balloons when a hole broke open in the floor just behind her, and a zombie reached up and grabbed a hold of her rear hoof and started dragging her down._ "AHHH! Help!"_ she cried! Apple Bloom quickly turned around and started dousing the hole with water. "Thanks Apple Bloom." Sweetie Bell said as she climbed up out of the hole.

After a few minutes of fighting the Zombies stopped as quickly as they started. Spike looked out the window and saw that the sun was starting to come up "Quickly everyone, reload."

"Ah!" Rarity pouted "An endless horde of Zombie Ponies. I don't think we're going to make it Spike. This is their last chance to get us, and they'll send everything at once."

"Your right Rarity, They'll over run us before the sun comes up. We have to do something, but what?" he said as he spied the water tower. "I've got it. If I can get to that emergence release valve, I can flood all of Ponyville and wash away all the ash causing everyone to become zombies."

"All Right, Sounds like a plan," shouted Scootaloo "Let's get going."

"No Scootaloo," Spike said calmly. "This is something I need to do."

"But; I have a duty to protect Ponyville," she cried.

He walked over to her and placed a paw on her shoulder. "You've done your duty for Ponyville. Now your duty is to protect your friends. Take them back to the tree house. I'm counting on you to keep them safe."

She lowered her head and hesitantly agreed. "I will."

Spike hugged each of them then pumped up his tanks and strapped on some balloons. "Dawn is breaking and Princess Celestia will be here soon. Rarity, you should go with them."

"No Spike." she said calmly. "You'll need help. You cannot do it alone.

Spike looked at her but nodded in agreement.

"Please stay with me sister!" cried Sweetie Bell looking up at Rarity with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Sweetie Bell, but I have too. I will be okay. I promise."

Sweetie Bell gave her a final hug and joined her friends as they walked down the stairs. "Well," said Rarity cheerfully "Let's get going."

Spike and Rarity made their way across the street. The water tower wasn't far, but they had to go through some of the burned-out buildings to get there. Thankfully, most of the fires had gone out on their own. They made up to the front of a building as the screams of the zombies filled the air. _"Oh no, they're after the girls!"_ shouted Rarity.

"We need a distraction! Spike shouted as started clanging on anything to make noise. _"Hey, over here!"_ Moments later the screams got louder and Spike knew that it worked as zombie ponies started climbing over everything heading right for them and leading the way was Twilight, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie. "We did it Rarity. Once we get to the top of the tower well dump all the water on them."

As the stampede of zombies raced through the town, Pinkie Pie stood up and pointed right at them _"Fetch me their..._ ooh cupcakes!" she paused to swallow the ruined confections whole.

Spike and Rarity started to run through one of the buildings when another scream came at them from above. Rarity looked up with terror in her eyes _"Oh no!_ Rainbow Dash!"

Rainbow Dash crashed her zombie body into the building, and it started to crumble down around them and Rarity quickly used the last of her magic to push Spike through the only opening just in time, but for her, it was too late, and she screamed as the building collapsed around her.

Spike quickly got to his feet and looked back at the pile of rubble. "Rarity," he shouted, _"Hold on I'm coming for you!"_ he shouted again as he jumped on the pile and started digging his way to her, but the debris was just too strong.

_ "Spike,"_ she said coughing up some dust, "I'm ok, but I'm trapped on the other side."

Spike managed to dig a small hole that he could see her through "Rarity can you teleport?"

"No," she said crying "I've used up so much magic; I don't have the strength left in me."

"Hold on then, I'll keep digging," he cried but the sounds of the zombies was almost on them.

"No Spike," she said, "You need to keep going."

"I can't leave you. Not like this," he sniffed holding back the tears.

She looked at him through the hole. "Spike, listen to me; you need to keep going, you're our only hope." He didn't say anything, he knew she was right. "Here take this." she said as she forced her last water balloon through the hole.

He took the balloon from her and held her hoof up to his face. "Oh Rarity," he said tearfully "If we don't make it. I just wanted to tell you that..."

_ "Shhh,"_ she interrupted. "I already know. I feel the same. I always have..._ Now go_, please, I beg of you."

Spike slowly let go of her and started to run. He made to the base of the tower when he heard her scream and cursed himself for what he had done. But he wasn't about to let her sacrifice go to waste, and he started to climb the tower.

The sun was almost up when he reached the top, and he looked down upon the crowd of zombies below. He could see them, an unrelenting army of zombie ponies and even though his best friends were among them, he knew what he had to do. Scootaloo spoke of duty, and this was his calling.

Spike started to open the hatch when a zombie's cry streaked past him when he turned and saw that it was Fluttershy. He took a hold of his blaster and fired as she flew on by but missed. "Darn it, it's empty." He said tossing the water gun aside.

Spike quickly went back to the emergency release door and turned the handle but the door itself was stuck when Fluttershy whizzed by him again almost knocking him off the tower but Spike held firm. "If only I had something to smack it with," he said. "I've got an idea but I only have one shot." Spike climbed in front of the door. "Hay Fluttershy; Bet you can't get me!"

Fluttershy looped around, let out a scream and charged right at him. Spike pulled out the last water balloon, the one she gave him. "This is for you Rarity," and he waited for the last possible moment, jumping out of the way and letting the water balloon fly in the face of Fluttershy.

Fluttershy, blinded by the water, missed her target and smacked into the door. As she fell to the ground, the door flew open as a rush of water emptied its tank, flooding every zombie pony all at once with the roar of a thousand dragons. Spike held onto the ledge and looked down at the events below. _"Kaboom,"_ he said with a smile.

As the light of the sun rose, he heard a voice from above, and he looked up into the sky as the blinding white light descended upon him "Princess Celestia?" he said.

"You have done well Spike," it said."You have saved not just Ponyville, but all of Equestria. But now it is time for you to get up."

Spike started to pull himself up onto the rail, but his paws were wet and slippery and he lost his grip on the rail, and started to fall.

_ "Get Up Spike!"_ the voice said as he screamed towards the ground.

….

"Get up _Spike!_" Rarity shouted as she dropped him off her back.

Spike screamed and awoke with a thump.

"Honestly Spike, I came up here to watch the meteor shower with you tonight because you asked so nicely and all you did was fall asleep on me."

Spike looked up at her from the ground "Rarity!" he shouted and jumped up and gave her a hug.

_ "Spike,_ please," she said, "Mind your manners!"

"Are you okay Spike?" Twilight said, and Spike opened his eyes at the realization that they were not alone.

Spike looked around and saw that it was still dark. All his friends were there, even the three little fillies, all giggling and laughing together as if nothing had ever happened to them.

"Come along Spike; Walk me home," said Rarity smiling.

"But what about the meteor?" Spike said confused.

"Oh the meteor shower ended a long time ago,' said Rarity "We were just waiting for you." They all started to walk down the path when Rarity picked up Spike with her magic and dropped him in the pond. Spike surfaced and spat out the water in his mouth _"What was that for?"_ he shouted to deafened ears.

"Oh, I don't know," she finally said, smiling and started to walk away. Rarity turned to Twilight as they walked into Ponyville. "Does he always talk that much in his sleep?"

Twilight giggled _"Oh yeah!"_ she said and busted out laughing.

A shooting star shot by, and Rarity smirked and started to sing as they all walked away "I can see them everywhere..."

**The end.**


	4. Credits

**Credits**

**Call of Cutie, Zombie Ponies**

**A cross fiction between My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and Call of Duty, Zombie games**

**Cast**

**Spike: Himself**

**Rarity: Herself**

**Apple Bloom**

**Sweetie Bell**

**Scootaloo**

**Zombie Ponies**

**Twilight Sparkle**

**Applejack**

**Rainbow Dash**

**Fluttershy**

**and**

**Pinky Pie as Samantha**

**Other cast Mentions**

**Princess Celestia**

**Princess Luna**

**Opalescence**

**Mister Gummy**

**Musical Credit reference**

**Beauty of Annihilation By Elena Siegman**

**This cross fiction was brought to you Argumedies**

**My Little Pony Friendship is Magic is a registered trademark of the Hasbro Corporation, and Creator Loren Foust**

**Call of Duty Credits**

**Call of Duty Black Ops and Call of Duty World at War Zombie Game Formats are a registered trademark of Treyarch and Activision**

**No Ponies were harmed in the making of this Fanfiction and is only for the purpose of reading enjoyment and is not for sale**

**(I really hope that covers it)**


End file.
